To Fall For The Enemy
by fresh breath
Summary: Byakuya is an angry mob boss. His hearts desire was to have retribution for beloved.Little did he know that he would fall for the enemy.AU.Rated M for violence and a few lemons:)
1. Reality

**_To Fall For The Enemy_**.

**_AN:_** I've always wanted to write a story about these two but never could because Byakuya is pure awesomeness and I didn't want to make him OC. However I gave it a shot and hope it came out okay. So here it is.

**_Alternate universe_**

XXXXXXXXX

He slowly placed flowers on her tomb. How much he had he had missed her. He could still remember the first day he met her. Her beautiful smile that had a glow which even made the sun look dim. She had stunning ebony hair that he loved to run his hands through. That amazing face that took his breath away but one thing that captivated him the most was her heart. He didn't believe in love at first sight but that changed when she walked right into his life…

He knew from the first time he saw her in her cute waitress outfit that he had to have her and make her his. She was not that well too do but she was a hard worker. She was working three jobs yet that hardly managed to pay the rent. He wanted all take away to take her away from all the worries of life and make her his queen. She deserved every diamond and pearl from the richness of the earth, for such a beauty had to be looked after. What amazed Byakuya the most was how timid she was, yet if you got on her nerves she would stand her ground. That woman, did she know? Did she know what she did to him? How dare she leave him. Did she know how much he loved her, that she was the ruler of his heart, that he loved her so deeply that it hurt so badly. How could she be so selfish? How could she ruin everything and die on him. He remembered the look on her face as she slowly left him. He gripped her hand so tightly it turned white. He closed his eyes reminiscing that painful moment that brought so much heartache.

"Hisana…PLEASE,PLEASE…"Byakuya couldn't help but break down.

"Byakuya…I'm sorry." She smiled at him yet the blood still covered her were in their little found her on their bedroom floor surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Its going to be okay my love."Byakuya gripped her tightly in his strong arms as the tears slowly streamed down his face.

"Who did me who did this to you."He questioned was watching from a far and waited to attack her while he was gone.

"Byakuya."It was more like a whisper.

"Yes my love." He swallowed hard praying that this was a bad dream or just a nightmare .That it would all fade away when he woke up and see her beautiful peaceful being sleeping peacefully next to him

"I want to thank you." She said slowly.

"There's no need. It's not over yet. We're going to get through this. Stay, stay with me and I'll show you life's still worth living. Please fight." Byakuya begged her holding her even tighter then before uncaring if her blood went unto his white shirt.

"For the love that you gave me…." She slowly stroked his face smearing him with blood. "You actually gave me hope for this world.

"Then stay and that love will only blossom." He said harshly however she continued,

"That even in the darkness there can still be light." He voice was losing power. "You were my light Byakuya and I want you to know that I will always love you. Always and forever." She coughed out blood as finished specking

"Always and forever? Then DON'T GO. How I'm I supposed to live without you. Don't take away what we built, what we built together. Rukia she needs you, what I'm I supposed to tell her. Our unborn child needs you…I need you." The tears were rolling down hard. His mouth was bitter and his eyes were sore.

"It couldn't be helped my love. It is through our love that we shared that you will continue to live." She was still so wise even in the bitterest of moments.

"No,..No… ambulance is coming. It's going to be okay."Byakuaya was in couldn't, no, he wouldn't accept the fact that he was slowly losing his wife.

She laughed weakly.. "You were always my protector, my hero..Byakuya, never forget me." Her faded purple orbs glazed into his grey ones. They slowly lost the life in them and slowly closed. It was time to finally rest.

"Hisana?"Byakuaya shook her small lifeless frame.

"HISANA!HISANA!"He shook her body abrasively. "Hisana,Hisana,wake up!"Tears filled his eyes. He was never a man to cry but seeing her like this, so lifeless, he felt like his very soul was being sucked out of him. He held her closely as he sobbed in her bosom. Everything seemed to fade as the ambulance approached. He closed his eyes, praying that this was just dream. She would never leave him. She loved him. They had so much going on for them. His family didn't accept her at first, yes she was not wealthy but that didn't matter because he adored it was a challenge but it was worth it. He left his hectic life for a more peaceful life with her, all for her. He gave up the fast paced dangerous life style for her.

He believed he did not deserve her. Truth be told, he wasn't a good man. He hurt a lot of people, made their lives miserable and even enjoyed doing it. He lived a precarious life style but one thing was for sure, it did pay a lot. He was loaded and could get anything he wanted when he wanted. He was handsome, smart, intelligent and was always lavishly dressed. He was also mob boss of one of the most powerful mafias in town. His family was one of the most respected and prestigious with several businesses . Women loved him and with only one word he could get them into his bed. However there was only one woman who captured his heart. The woman who showed him what to be in love actually meant because with her, he actually felt it. Before her, he disregarded women. They did provide entertainment from time to time but his main focus was his fathers business. His aim was to bring his family name honor. Thats what it was like back then.

He opened his eyes taking in his environment. The cemetery was never a happy place but he had to pay his respects to Hisana. He had to come here twice a week just to talk to her. Sometimes he wished she would raise again and tell him that she was playing a sick joke on him. At least then, if she came back, he would not have to hurt anymore. He didn't want to think about that moment that Hisana died anymore. It stung too much. He couldn't bear it, wouldn't take it. What crippled Byakuya the most was the fact that somebody actually wanted her died and shot her without any hesitation? Such a sweet and innocent soul. Who in their right mind would ever want to hurt her? She was always caring and never put her needs first. She is and always was his everything. How could he ever love again ?When she died part of him died with her. Whoever did this was trying to get to him but why kill his beautiful wife?

He heart was now the temple of contempt and rage. As each day went by hatred was bottled up inside, on the verge of exploding out of him. One thing was for sure he was going to have retribution and didn't care how he was going to get it. The people who took away the love of his life were going to pay. They were going to regret the day that they were born. Once he found them, he would make them suffer to the point where they would beg him to kill ,he was going to return to his old ruthless ways. He would not rest until he found the bastards who did this him. He thought that his gang days were over but he was wrong. He could not leave his gang especially with Hisana's murders at lose. He was never in favour of killing but now he was a different man. Revenge ruled his life. He would destroy their miserable souls until they knew the pain that he been enduring all these years. He'd make them know pain…Feel it and perhaps kill them with it. He would go to the ends of the world until he found them and when he found them, no doubt he would kill them. He knew he was being ruthless but how he couldn't. He couldn't rest until his beloved was avenged.

He knelt down besides her tombstone and said a little prayer.

"Sir."Renji quickly excited the car and walked towards Byakuya.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to disturb me?" Byakuya said coldly.

"Of course. But its Shoji, he's on the phone."He replied with caution.

"He'll wait." Byakuya said harshly. How dare Renji interrupt him when he was having his quiet time with his wife.

"Sir,I believe its urgent."Renji gulped hard. He didn't really want to piss the boss off but the call seemed urgent, it was not his fault.

Byakuya stood up slowly. He slowly dusted his silk black trousers.

"Rest in peace my love. I'll be seeing you." He turned to face to face Renji. His face was raised his hands towards the phone and Renji immediately gave it to him.

"Yes." Byakuya said in his deep voice.

"Sir, I have great news." Shoji replied in that scratchy voice of his.

"What is it?"Byakuya asked without hesitation. He was curious. Had Shoji solved was a private investigator who Byakuya hired to find out who murdered his wife .He was highly skilled and knew exactly what he was exactly what clues he looked for.

"We have our man Sir."

"I'm on my way."Byakuya replied.

"Yes sir. Should we begin the interrogation?" Shoji questioned.

"No. Make sure he doesn't escape."Byakuya cut the phone before Shoji had answered.

Finally… Finally he had a lead .After a year and a half he was finally getting somewhere. He didn't care where he would end up, he could end up in prison for all he cared. He knew that he had his mind made up and he knew what he was going to would be his mission to send those bastards straight to hell and he would enjoy every minute of was no going back after this.

"Renji,Its time to go."

"Yes sir…"Renji nodded in confusion and arched an eyebrow. "…but where we are going sir."

"You'll find out once we get there." He already walked to his BMW and was already ahead of Renji.

"Yes sir."Renji answered and followed closely behind.

Yes, this was only the beginning. He knew that once he took this path there was no turning back. Retribution was his hearts desire. His love for Hisana would never die and the fact that their time together was cut short stung. Nothing would ever dull the pain, heal the scars of his soul. Peace would only come by blood of the enemy…

AN:What you think so far..Review?


	2. Home Sweet Home

**_Author note: Well here is chapter 2 of this story . Sorry for the late update.._**

Chapter 2

Yoruichi slowly drove past the white gate. Home .She was finally home. How she missed this place. Nothing seemed to have changed. The gardens were still beautiful spring green, the sunflowers and roses filled it with so much colour. She was so glad that someone took upon themselves to look after the garden while she was gone. How long had it been? Ten years…TEN YEARS! Wow ,she didn't realise that she was gone for that really did fly didn't it. Anyway she was glad that she was back. She would be able to see her family again.

She finally approached the white stunning mansion and parked her Aston marten right in front of it. She gripped the steering wheel tightly. She honestly did not know what to her father accept her. Considering the stunt she pulled. Eloping with a boy right a after you're high school graduation is not something any sane parent would take lightly. Ten years, she never wrote them one letter or even tried to call. And the sad thing was at the end of the day her marriage was a failed one. That didn't stop her though; she was out to see the world. Yoruichi was not a person to be tied down and her marriage only proved that.

She slowly excited her Aston marten and closed her eyes. What made her the most uneasy was the fact that her father was in….

"YORUICHI SAMA!" Soifon sprinted to Yoruichi and before she could turn around, Soifion embraced her so tightly that she couldn't breathe..

"Is…is that really you, Yoruichi.?" Yoruichi turned around to see a stunned Soifon.

"It's me, Soifon." Yoruichi smiled at Soifon. Soifon ran to Yoruichi and embraced her immediately.

You've finally came home..." Soifon held Yoruichi even tighter. "I thought I'll never see you again."

"Soifion...I…I can't breathe." Yoruichi managed to say.

"Oh."Soifion quickly let go of her. Yoruichi gained back her breathe

"Haven't you grown?" She grinned at Soifon but she didn't return the gesture as Soifon only gazed at the ground.

"I really thought I was never going to see to see you again." Soifion glared at Yoruichi with teary eyes.

"N'aww, don't look at me like that." Yoruichi said trying to cheer her up. "I'm here now." She said with a huge smile plastered on her face showing her pearly whites. However that seemed no to have effect.

"You're so…selfish." Soifon's voice was harsh, her stare, defiant. "You left without

Saying goodbye. You left for ten years…ten years not even a one message or a phone call. You left you're family; you left me… all alone. There were times I thought you were died because I couldn't accept the fact you would leave, like that, leave without me." Soifon tears rolled down her cheeks. Yoruichi looked at the girl no correction, the young women in front of her. She really did feel bad, she hated to see her cry but the funny thing was she did not regret what she did. She needed to find herself, she was rebellious teenager in need of adventure, needed to experience life outside what her rich life style had to offer. Materialism was never her thing and it was never going to be. She studied Soifon,her hair was shorter than she remembered and she wore black designer suit. Yoruichi felt bad that she missed out on part of her life. This girl was a like a sister to her. She looked like she was doing well and Yoruichi was glad.

"I'm must apologise. I…."Soifon's fist connected with Yoruichi's stomach and Yoruichi fell to her knees.

"Okay…"Yoruichi rubbed her stomach trying to soothe her pain. "I deserved that."Yoruichi tried her best to recover.

"Indeed ."Soifion shot back. "And more."

Yoruichi raised her hand in front of Soifon stopping from acting further. "Wait, don't beat me up, I thought you missed me." Yoruichi stood up to her full height and tried to make the situation less tense.

Soifion didn't answer but glowered at her.

"You have every right to be mad at me. Even if you hate me, I truly understand." Yoruichi was not afraid meet Soifon defiant glaze. "But it will change nothing.I left because I had fact is that I'm here now, little bee."Yoruichi smiled and opened her arms and Soifon ran to her arms to embrace her.

"I'm truly sorry." Yoruichi held her tighter. ".Soifon wept in Yoruichi arms. She missed Yoruichi so much that it hurt. She was finally home. She still looked like the same even though she had just turned twenty nine. Not a single wrinkle had reached her beautiful face. She looked exquisite, the years definitely favoured her. She wore a black pencil skirt with white folded tucked in shirt and black heels. Her long purple hair was in a high pony tail. Her chocolate skin seemed to have a glow about it. Soifon couldn't believe it had been ten years. Yoruichi still looked liked she was seventeen, only now she had long hair.

"How is my father?" Yoruichi asked not knowing what to expect. She was still embracing Soifon.

"He's been depressed…everything changed when you left." Soifon was still finding comfort in Yoruichi arms. "He has not been the same especially with his current condition. Its truly depressing." Soifion said softy.

Yoruichi gulped hard, that was what she didn't want to hear. She felt like running away. Would she be able to see him? After she abandoned him, would he let her in?

"Take me to him." She said immediately. She missed him. She missed seeing his warm face.

XXXXXXX

Yorutuba Shihouin stared at the mirror just studying himself inside his study. A new habit of his. He didn't care about the bags that formed around his eyes or the fact that his hair was whitening. That didn't matter. He felt like life's biggest failures. No, his life was failure. His whole life he been chasing for success, fortune and cars. His life so focused on things that so irrelevant that he never focused on the things that were, his family. He wished he could have another chance with them, his wife, his daughter. He would redo every mistake and make it better. He remembered the first day his family found out about the criminal activities that he involved himself in. He believed that day was when his daughter hated him the most. Specking of his daughter, he wondered where she was now. Was she happy? Did that Mr Urahara give her what she wanted? Nothing that her father could give her. He was a sad man. What sort of man brings misery to his children?

"Father?" That voice…that turned his face to stare into those beautiful gold eyes. This time those eyes were not full of despise and hate but this time it was full of love and longing.

"Yoruichi."Yorutuba said as tears rushed down his eyes and Yoruichi rushed to kneel in front of him. She couldn't believe her eyes. What was this. How could it be.

"Who.."Her voice was rather shaky. "Who did this to you?" She nearly screamed. Her father was on a wheelchair? How times changed that much since she was gone. Why was this happening?

"No one did this to me, my dear."Yorutuba was smiling at daughter. "I did this to myself. He cupped her chin like when he used to do when she was little. She didn't realise that her tears were rolling down her eyes. She did not want believe that her father would end up like this,a good man he was not but that did not mean he was a bad man. At least he was good to her.

"Father.."She looked into his gold eyes trying to comprehend what he said but he continued.

"You've gotten rather fat." That was random and unexpected but he wanted to change the topic.

"Really?" Yoruichi arched an eyebrow. "Or are just confusing my curves with fat?" Yoruichi questioned. What happened to was just fine when she left .

"I believe so…But no father wants to believe that their baby girl is becoming a woman." He admitted.

"And no daughter wants to see their father in a wheelchair."Yoruichi was still kneeling in front of him. "Please tell me what happened? You owe that to me." She held his hand.

"No." He said firmly.

"What?"Yoruichi was surprised.

"No." He said again.

"Why not?" Yoruichi looked him straight in the eye.

"Because it doesn't matter. Why happened was my own doing. The people who did this to me was.. again, my own doing."Yorutuba stated a fact.

"Which people?" Yoruichi asked.

"Why?" He smirked. "You want to become a vigilante and sought for revenge?

"Father I'm serious" She hated seeing him in such a weak state. Her father was always her protector.

"So I'm I .With the way I was living life, my deeds were bound to catch up with me." Yoruichi didn't reply but only held his hand tighter.

"This was the destiny I chose for myself. This was the path I chose to take. I knew what was to come of it but it was too late. I lost myself. I lost you're mother, then I lost you."

"I here now father." She was crying silently. Her father had gotten old. His cinnamon skin was now dull. His golden eyes that were full of so much life had only despair in them.

"I'm glad my daughter." He said happily.

"Father, so does that mean you've changed." She asked him afraid to hear the answer.

"Changed for the better my girl. This whole experience changed me. Ill have to be died before I go back to my old life." He looked her straight in the eyes. There was an awkward silence that filled the entire room.

"So how's my son in law. Still Mr Urahara?"He quickly changed the subject. He was already experiencing too many emotions and talking about the past seemed to bring back the hurt.

"You're rude." She lightly laughed. "I'm not that lose. "Unfortunately…"Yoruichi sighed "… we got divorced. We were two people looking for different things."

"What an idiot. He should have been looking for the same things as you." He stated.

"Exactly. However, most men are like that." She said even though her eyes were still distant. She stinking trying to comprehend the situation.

"No, 're father who is a man, is not like that."He grinned.

"True."She smirked back wiping the tears from her eyes. "He's worse."Yorutuba laughed. His daughter and her sense of humour. It ran in the family along with good looks.

The room went into silence again. Yoruichi could not believe that this was her father's current state. He always seemed so untouchable, a fierce man that no one would dare mess with him. Even his enemies feared him. Yoruichi never saw this coming ever.

"Is this a permanent condition?" She asked silently as her eyes become distant.

"Yes, unfortunately it is." Yorutuba sighed.

Yoruichi closed her eyes, she was deep in thought. "So you're okay with what these people did to you."Yoruichi was glaring at her father through tear filled eyes. She was person who always believed in tranquillity but that was never the case when it came to her loved ones.

"I never said I was okay with it but it.."Yorutuba closed his mouth "…it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter…"Yoruichi quirked an eyebrow, "People assaulted you ,left you for died, disabled you and it doesn't matter?"

"Yes it doesn't. You think that if I have revenge then I'll have closure?."Yorutaba answered sharply.

"Yes."Yoruichi didn't even hesitate.

"Then you're wrong. You're very wrong. Nothing in this world will ever bring back my legs or my ability to walk again. Even if I were to make them pay ,my legs are gone and there no thing in the world that can ever change closed her eyes to think for a father was right,it was was pretty harsh to accept it but it was true. She wished that she never returned. Maybe if she stayed away then she would not have to go through this grief.

"So what does this mean?"Yoruichi asked silently.

"It means that it time for you to take over Shihouin enterprises."Yorutaba answered.

"What?"Yoruichi shot her eyes at him. "Father I never came all this way to talk about the business.I hardly care."

"Yoruichi look at me, I not capable anymore."

"And you think I am. I never came back here to run Shihouin enterprise,I came here because I heard what happened to business can be in tatters for all I care."Yoruichi stated.

"I understand but…but we can't just let you're grandfathers dreams get destroyed. Everything's ruined, everything.I ruined everything Yoruichi. Thats why I need you Yoruichi,I need you make everything right, please. I know you're not very fond of me but you were fond of you're grandfather. Make my wrongs right and restore my the Shihouin family to its former glory. If not for my sake, then at least for you're grandfather. I know you still hate me…I'm so sorry Yoruichi,so sorry. I know you still blame me about what happened to you're mother..I.."Yorutuba was on the verge of crying.

"I forgave you a long time the point of clinging on to the past." Yoruichi swallowed. She hated talking about the past. "I'll…Do it but only for grandfather's sake."

"Thank you Yoruichi.."That stung a little but he knew he was a bad father. At least he could look at from the bright side, the 23rd head of the Shihoin had finally returned. Fi

"I realised something. you haven't hug me yet." Yorutuba smiled and Yoruichi stood up and bent to hug him and it was actually nice.

This was her time. This was her time to make things right. To change everything and make them better and being the head of such a powerful family gave her that right. Maybe it was fate that made her return.

**_AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Hope ill update quickly, well that's if I feel like it. Please , pretty please review for moi…..PEACE. Fresh breath_**


	3. Back on Square one

**_AN: Sorry about the mistakes. I do go over this a good number of times but yeah the mistakes just slip through...On top of that I fired my editor(my sis) cuz she too lazy for my liking so bear with me. And I'm just lazy to get a beta..shruggs..Anyway, here is chapter 3 ._**

Chaper 3

"You think that I'm actually going to tell you anything?" Aniki looked at Shoji who was sitting on a crate inside the abandoned warehouse. Aniki was chained to the roof by the arms and his boots barely touched the floor. Shoji wore favourite black hat with his trench coat. He black hair cascaded over his grey eyes.

"You don't shut up, do you?" Shoji glared at the prisoner. Considering his current predicament, Shoji thought he would be smart enough to shut up.

"You're going to regret this." Aniki still fought to break free from the chains.

"Shut up!" Shoji spat. "We'll see how much talking you'll do once the boss gets here." Shoji puffed on his cigar. The boss was rather late. Didn't he say he was visiting his late wife's grave? So what was taking him so long? The longer Shoji stayed with this guy the more tempted he was to stab him.

"I have told you already, I do not know anything. I'm a shop owner. I'm not a criminal for crying out loud" Aniki continued to run his mouth.

"That's it." Shoji got up and walked up to Aniki and pulled out a pocket knife. "Who said I can't have a little fun until the boss arrives." Shoji ran his knife a long the man's jaw and was about to pierce Aniki slowly.

"Didn't I say not to touch him?" Shoji stopped in his tracks.

"Boss." He quickly turned around to see the solemn face of Byakuya. Byakuya walked slowly taking the appearance of the chained man. Aniki was a bald, middle aged man dressed in a white shirt and black pants.

"So you're Mr Kirio ?" Byakuya asked as he stood right in front of him. He hands in his pockets

Aniki only looked at him .What did he do wrong that had him hanging from some basement of a warehouse.

"Why am I here? I haven't done anything to deserve such treatment. Let me go" Aniki was staring at Byakuya which made Aniki feel nervous; this man must be the boss. His appearance was definitely imposing. Just by looking at him it was not hard to tell that he was a strong man and dangerous too.

"Pleading…"Byakuya started to speck "Or Begging is not going to get you anyway." He said slowly making sure he understood.

"Now this is how it's going to work." Byakuya grabbed a chair and sat in front Aniki. "I ask a question and then you answer." He calmly said with no trace of emotion on his face.

"And If don't?" Aniki protested.

"Then you won't live very long." Byakuya stated a fact. He was not going to waste his time playing mind games with people.

"Now, tell me was who behind my wife's murder? He went straight to the point. The faster he found out, the faster he could carry out his revenge. He was already delayed and was not in the mood to tolerate nonsense.

"You're wife? Lady Hisana's death?" Aniki looked confused at that very moment.

"Answer the question." Byakuya stood up slowly and took his position in front of the man.

"My sincerest apologies sir but like I have already said, I'm merely a shopkeeper. I would never hurt anyone. You have to believe me." Aniki gulped hard. This man made him really nervous .He knew that Byakuya had power in Karakura city. There were even rumoured disappearances of some men who were disloyal to him.

"Why are you lying to me? Do you think I would have wasted my time bringing you here if I believed that it was irrelevant?"

"Clearly you have. I speck only the truth. Like I said before I only am a humble baker, a granddad a loving husband." He said yet he could not look Byakuya straight in the eye.

"A loving husband? Are you still a loving husband when you invite those sluts over to you're house?." Byakuya inquired.

"How dare you?"Anki glared At Byakuya. "What did you know about me anyway huh you stupid piece of shit…I'm"

"I know that you pretend to be a good man yet you're not. I know a lot about everything." Byakuya said ever so confidently. "Aniki Kiro, joined the Japanese yakuza when you were seventeen. You were mob boss up into you're thirties. Had large sums of money that you owed to several people, who now want you died and now you settled in my city, hoping to keep a low profile. Your kids hate you and your wife wants to divorce you" Byakuya always did his homework. This was his city and no one would mess with it or with him.

"Fuck you!" Aniki spat. "Listen to me closely you cocky little hermaphrodite, I had never to do with you're wife's death. I never touched her but now I wished I killed that bitch…"Aniki said spitefully but immediately gasped for breath. Byakuya's strong hand immediately wrapped Aniki's throat. His rage rose from with in.

"Don't you EVER, talk about her." Byakuya said harshly.

"I can't …"Aniki was slowly growing red. "Please." He pleaded.

"I grown tired of you." Byakuya immediately took out a small dagger and stabbed him through his arm.

"Aaaaahh!"The pain ripped through his body as the blood poured out of his chest and squirted on the floor.

"Please don't." Aniki was begging but Byakuya never relented. He slowly took out the digger and stabbed him in the right chest .Byakuya clinched his fist and punched him square in the face with his solid fist which had Aniki spinning in circles, daggling from the chains. It was one thing to make a fool of him but another to talk about his wife .This time he was not going to play nice. He continued to assault Aniki body with solid iron blows.

"Sir you're going to kill him!" Renji knew all too well where this would lead.

"That is exactly what I have in mind." Byakuya said sharply. He would never let anyone talk about his love in such an ill manner. Renji had been in the gang for three years but could never get use to such a site. So gruesome, so ruthless. .

"Boss, if we kill him we are not only back on square 1, but we could never find Hisans's killers."Shoji tried his best to stop into this helpless situation.

"Silence."Byakuya said as he realised that his fist were immersed in blood. He took out a cloth from cashmere suit and slowly wiped the blood off his fists with it. "I have the final say." He said firmly.

"Wait."Aniki managed to mutter even though his face was battered, bruised and bloody. He coughed out blood from his throat and was finding it hard to breathe.

"I'll talk….but don't kill me." Aniki was desperate, he still wanted to live. He was not ready to die here.

"To late for that don't you think." Byakuya slowly took out a pistol from his jacket.

"Wait. I swear its relevant. It's worth it." Aniki gulped hard. This man had a menacing presence about him. He had clearly proven that he was a man not to be messed with.

"Speck." Byakuya replied while holding the pistol casually in his right hand.

"I had come here 3 years ago wanting to start a new beginning with my family." Aniki began to speck even though his voice was very shaky and rough. "I left Tokyo for a more peaceful Life in Karakura .I thought everything would be fine, fresh beginnings, a new life where I could start over and redeem my past mistakes.

"Get to point." Byakuya said impatiently while slowly pointing his gun at Aniki. "I have not got all day." He loaded the gun it.

"Wait. Please let me finish." Byakuya remained silent and Aniki continued.

"I had done so much wrong in my life that my past immediately caught up with me. People I owed threatened me, stating that if I didn't pay them back they would to take everything I held dear, including my life" Aniki sighed thinking about how painful those moments that he had locked up. "That's when I meet a man claiming to know a family who helped people completely free charge. That all I had to do was a little job for them and then they would help me out."

"A family?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, an extremely wealthy and powerful one. So I took the bait." Aniki paused. "I never actually met them but I talked to a representative. He told me all I had to do was escort their men to run a few errands but little did I know we were only making one stop. Once we got there, I waited for few minutes in an CUV until they finally came back. I was parked by isolated car park in a quiet part of town.' He gulped harder. That's when I saw it, the blood, the gun…I knew what they did and before I knew it my hands were already on the wheel. The men told me to never talk about it and paid me the cash that I needed and more."

"What does you're ignorance have to do with my wife?" Byakuya asked annoyed.

"That's where I'm getting at. Then that's when I saw it. On the news, the newspaper, I could never forget. When they announced Lady Hisana's death on the news…"Aniki closed his eyes as sorrow filled him. "They stated that she was found died at two o'clock, roughly after an hour that we left….."Aniki started to cry "…That's when I knew that they killed her and…I helped." He sobbed loudly regret filling his heart.

Byakuya was deep in thought; his head was trying to process the information. A family, which family would want her died, who?

Byakuya pointed the gun to Aniki's head. "I should kill you. The fact that you're here living, knowing what you did and choosing to conceal such information ….I can never forgive you."

"No,no, !"Aniki was crying hysterically. "I swear, that's the truth…Please .That's all you need to know.." He was pleading for his life."

"The truth?" The gun was still loaded and pointed to his head. "Then tell me who is this family you speck of is?" He asked firmly and coldy.

"I swear..I swear if I knew, then I would tell you in a heartbeat." He was gasping for breath due to all the crying. "I only meet the representative but I could even see his face, we were in a dark room. I couldn't see anything. Please, please, please. I didn't want this to happen. Think of my wife, my grandkids"

"Then you're useless to me.."Byakuya's gun was on the verge of firing.

" Wait!" Renji stopped Byakuya in his tracks. He didn't want to see this old man getting shot in the head. That would mean he would he would have to clean up.

"What is it Renji? "Byakuya said impatiently

" Sir. What if this man could be of use to us?" Renji said nervously waiting for the boss's approval.

"Continue." Byakuya said.

"Well if this family he talks about truly exists. Then since he came into contact with them once, there a possibility he came into contact with them again. If we keep a close eye on him, we could find out who was truly behind this." Renji suggested unconfidently. Byakuya listened. Renji did have a point. If he wanted his revenge, this would be the best way to go about it.

"Wait..I can't." Aniki said weakly. "They told me to take the money and never look back. They never do things twice for people. It's impossible."

"Then you'll make it possible." Byakuya said. " You're going to need a favour and go back to them and when you do came into contact with that representative were going to be watching. Understand?"

"They will kill me." Aniki said .

"We'll do the same right here if you don't comply. Understand?"

"Yes." Aniki replied weakly. His arms sore due to being chained to a roof. Byakuya turned his back to Aniki and looked at Renji and Shoji.

"Clean this up and him too." Byakuya said walking to the stairs threw the blooded cloth on the floor.

"Yes, sir." Shoji said. Renji followed Byakuya where they both went outside to the dark.

"Sir, its 18:45. The House of Lords is today at 19: 00. You father stated that you must attend since he's away on business. It was that time of the year. The House of Lords was where noble and prestigious family got together on the basis of charity events, awards and other things that Byakuya considered utterly useless. However as usually he always had to be there for the sake of his family good name.

"And I will." Byakuya immediately entered his BMW and rode off to the dark night. His thoughts were all over the place. He nearly killed a man today. Rage took over when he mentioned Hisana's name and he just lost it. He always considered emotions for the weak but when it came to Hisana everything was so easy. He had killed anyone in years but now that was going to change. He would do anything for his late wife even kill. He gripped the stirring wheel and sped off to his mansion. He needed to change out of this blooded suit. He was going burn them.

**Till the next ~Fb...Review please!**


	4. House OF Lords

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE…Thank the LORD for its 2013. We all are blessed to see such a year. A New Year means new beginnings or just a fresh start and a new chapter OF course. Whatever was holding you back in 2012 , we are going to face the challenge and defeat it in 2013 because like the great Book says were all are MORE THEN CONQUERERS! I hope u enjoy this New Year special Chapter/!_**

**_Glory to God in the highest heaven_**

**_Who unto man his son hath given_**

**_While the angels sing with tender mirth _**

**_A glad new year to all the earth._**

**_Martin Luther_**

**_A happy new year! Grant that I _**

**_May bring no tear to any eye_**

**_When the New Year in time shall end_**

**_Let it be said I played the friend_**

**_Have lived and loved and laboured here._**

**_And made of it a happy year_**

**_Edgar Guest_**

**Chapter 4: House of Lords…**

The House of Lords, was a complete waste of time in Byakuya's eyes. And he had to spend his News years here. How dreadful. Though he always despised being here, he could not deny it beat being at home, in that lonely desolate bleak mansion. It was a New Year, and who would want to spend New Years alone? Not even Byakuya liked to spend a New Year isolated, no matter how passionless he was for nearly everything, except Hisana and calligraphy. He was not going to lie to himself; he was not looking forward to this year. He had nothing to look forward to. Everything he cared about was gone, his wife, his unborn son. At least Rukia was graduating this year, very soon to be a lawyer. He would look forward to that. The only thing he despised was the fact that she was dating singer pop sensation/model Icigo K and it looked like it was getting rather serious. He didn't approve of the relationship at first and gave Icigo a beating he would never forget when he first met him but hey who could blame him. Rukia was willing to give up everything for Icigo. Though he hated the relationship at first, who was he to stop true love? No one could stop him when he fell in love with Hisana, not even his grandfather. Who cared that she was not of their social class, it did not matter because love is blind…Indeed, there was nothing special about this New Year, just the same old thing. Run the Kuchiki corporations and work hard. It was at times, monotonous, but hey, that was life and life had nothing to offer but disappointment, loss, sorrow and heartache. At least that was what he felt.

The House of Lords was a function where the rich and noble would attend, win awards that they didn't even deserve, dance, eat food that horribly prepared, drink alcohol and do what the rich did best, show off. The hall which was exclusively used for this event only and it had a diamond chandelier hanging from middle of the roof; the tables were well pleasing to eye with plates and champagne glasses packed neatly with every wine, champagne and alcohol possible. The walls of this great hall were gold and everything was just so elegant. Byakuya saw no point in this whole thing. However it could not be avoided, as his grandfather and father put it, it was a must. After all, it was his family that created this event. He was trying his best to go through this event as patiently as he could but considering his current situation it was hardly possible.

Looking lovely Byakuya sama.." Lin eyed Byakuya hungrily. There was no denying it, she found him unbelievably sexy. This very moment she was undressing him with her eyes. Lust was evident all over her face. I mean how you could that pretty and not be gay and yet so manly? Byakuya wore a black tuxedo with a black button up shirt and a white tie, everything he wore was designer. His hair was perfect and it was wet due to his earlier shower. Lin, the gorgeous blonde was shamelessly eyeing Byakuya the whole time while he ate. Byakuya simply nodded to acknowledgement and continued to eat waiting for this worthless function to end, but sadly it had not started yet.

He was sitting next to Lin, Shiro and Tasuki Takeshi on the table and these people were one of the most stuck up people Karakura town had to offer. This night was going to be very long indeed. Lin was the daughter of one of the top surgeons in the country. Shiro and Tasuki were good looking twins with blonde hair and green eyes, and they owned a car manufacturing business. Shiro was Lin's boyfriend and there was no doubt that he was jealous of Byakuya. His girl wanted Byakuya but then again, most women did. Byakuya wanted to shoot himself; he could not stand these stories that were being thrown around at the table. On top of that, Lin kept putting her hands on Byakuya thighs under the table which he gently had to pull off like every two minutes.

"She was broke. She was a gold digger. I rejected her because clearly she didn't stand a chance against my first rate looks or my money." Tasuki said pride fully. He talking about some girl who was not worthy enough to be with him "I mean look how good looking I am."

"Tell me about it brother. Our parent's genes are simply remarkable. Did she know who you are? Tasaki a multimillionaire, named of the most eligible bachelors in the Karakura town? Cleary she should have known better than to approach you." Shiro said seriously.

"That's what she said but I doubt it. Cleary she was after my money but I decided that it might be amusing to have a toy for the night. Her looks were praise worthy so I decided that I'd utilise her for the night. So you know what I did?" Tasuki said.

"What?" Shiro asked.

"We spent a night at a five star hotel and the next morning she did not know what hit her. I didn't even pay the bill, I left before she arose." Shiro laughed hysterically as if it was the best story ever and Lin glowered at him. " How is that funny Shiro ? Your brother's behaviour was clearly inappropriate."

"Lin, you know these poor girls." Shiro chuckled. "They always want to get knocked up by rich men thinking that they will get child support. "That's why never forget protection." Tasaki laughed but Lin glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She crossed her arms against her chest.

"Just advice, darling." Shiro held Lin's shoulder. "You know I'll never do that to you." Byakuya felt like vomiting at the scene in front of him. These people were just too shallow for his liking. That's why he hated social gatherings of this magnitude. It meant he was stuck with people of his own class. They were all big headed, conceited and overly proud. However there was one person who never flaunted her riches. Yoruichi. He remembered when he used to attend this event when he was younger and she was there. They would turn this event into a hell hall with her saying something that thoroughly pissed him off and he would end up chasing her destroying everything in the process. Though they would get scolded, that was when the House of Lords was actually fun, he hated to admit. Wait. Why was he thinking about her? After how she left and didn't even look back, he decided that she was not a woman worth thinking about. Occasionally she did creep into his thoughts and he wondered where she was? How she was doing and what she was up too? She was probably fat with the way she used to eat and pregnant about give birth to 18th child out of wedlock because she was so into sex and liked describing her sexual encounters with Kisuke and other guys back then when she was seventeen and he was thirteen. He always had to block his ears. Byakuya nearly laughed at the thought of a fat pregnant Yoruichi but he had to keep his composure. Shiro looked at Byakuya, noticing that he still had not taking some alcohol.

"Byakuya there's some wine on the table." Shiro smiled at him. "I believe its one of Italy's finest. You should try some."

"I don't drink." He tried to say politely.

"Then what, do you do?" He said mockingly. "Still following daddy's orders I see. What a boy." He and Tasaki laughed.

Byakuya scanned the man in front of him deciding whether he should shoot the man in his head. It would be a lively sight to see his head blown off but he decided against it. If Shiro wanted to play; fine he would take the bait.

"I can do a lot of things Shiro. Things you're clearly incapable of doing." He saw how Shiro's face changed into anger and Byakuya chuckled on the inside but he was not finished.

"For starters you could learn how to keep your women." Byakuya took Lins hand which was still under the table trying to grope at his thigh and put it on the table." They always seem to have an interest in me, don't they?" Byakuya said coldly and Lin blushed with embarrassment and Shiro glowered at her.

Shiro glared at Byakuya. " You Bitc…" Shiro was cut off by the master of ceremonies who took the stage. The stage was beautifully decorated.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for attending this 55th annual House of Lords event, where only the rich, noble and famous attend." The audience clapped and cheered."

"Today we have various activities. Awards and the best part, dance the night away. So gentlemen eye that special lady." Lin stared at Byakuya with lit up eyes hoping that he would ask her for her dance, too bad he ignored the gesture, his mind was elsewhere. Time seemed to pass by, Byakuya was not listening to the whole ceremony, instead he deep in thought, thinking of his late wife Hisana. How she used to be the one to escort him to this function and be one of the most beautiful women in the room. This event was actually enjoyable with her because all he would do the whole night was just stare at her and think about all the things he would do to her later on. His heart immediately stung, thinking about her hurt so much. It had been three years since her passing but it was like yesterday when her life faded away. His mind was drifting until he heard the master of ceremony was presenting the last award.

"This award goes gives to a person who not only gives back to our community but gives hope to the little orphan child. A truly selfless man, a noble man indeed. And the last award goes to Shiro." The presenter said loudly and Shiro stood up with pride evident all over his face. He winked at Byakuya and went to collect his prize.

"Thank you, thank you." He smirked as he got the microphone to speck. "This award reflects my hard work and how I am truly a wondrous creation of God. Those kids would not have a house if it was not for me donating my millions of yen. Which goes to show that I do care. This is to you, my beautiful Lin" Shiro blew a kiss to Lin and she blew it back. "That's why my father always told me it's good to be a millionaire." Nobody clapped, everyone knew that the twins were purely arrogant and the only reason they did charity was to gain publicity. He gave back the microphone to the master of ceremony and walked to the table and put the award right in front of Byakuya. Showing off. Byakuya made a mental note to tell Renji to shot Shiro later on.

"That's it for tonight ladies and .." The master of ceremonies had a call ringing on his phone. He immediately cut the call and went back to the microphone. " It seems, one of our guests forgot that this event begins at 7:00." The audience laughed.

"However, seeing who it is, it's simply no surprise. We have not seen her in years, and I believe that we all, have missed her. Yoruichi Shihouin." The whole crowd gasped. They all could not believe what they were hearing. The Shihouin's were one of the most disgraceful noble family's, with a father who was believed to be a criminal and a daughter who eloped with a boyfriend right before high school graduation 10 years ago. So to make an appearance to such an event was seen as shocking to everyone.

Byakuya was taken aback. Yoruichi? He never thought he ever hear that name again. What was going on, was this some kind of sick joke? He thought that woman would be died by now with all her wild ways. This could not be right.

However he was immediately proven wrong when Yoruichi walked down the stairs from the entrance, escorted by Soifon. Byakuya heart immediately slammed against his chest. She was not fat or pregnant . She looked so beautiful? Even more beautiful then he last remembered. He immediately grabbed a bottle of tequila which was lying on the table and poured it into his glass and gulped it down. Anger and shock immediately rose from the pit of his stomach and he knew why. This women had left for ten years, ten and now she was returning like she the king of the castle. Who did she think she was?

While everyone was in shock, old friends immediately run to her to embrace her, even Shiro and Tasuki. She was surrounded by a large number of people " Is that really you Yoruichi ?I cant believe it's you. You gotten more beautiful" Those were the statements and compliments being thrown to her and she could not lie, she enjoyed the attention. She could get used to this. She smirked. She eyed Lin her ex arch enemy/friend. Byakuya on the other hand, felt like the odd one out. While everyone was welcoming Yoruichi, celebrating her return, he was there so angry. Of, course it was not visible on his face but he was. This woman, she made him, so annoyed . He couldn't bring himself to say "Welcome Yoruichi because, because…he didn't know why. He was just so confused at that moment. He decided to take a few more shots of tequila and leave.

"I hope you're no longer on drugs." Lin teased.

"And I hope you're longer no a slut." Yoruichi teased back and hugged her old friend and she embraced her tightly. They both laughed.

"It's good to have you back Yoruichi sama." Lin said.

"It is, good to have me back." Yoruichi joked.

"You're incorrigible." Lin laughed.

"And that's why you love me." Yoruichi joked.

"Sad but true." Lin replied

"It great to have you back Yorichi sama." The master of ceremony winked at her from the stage. "We'll ladies and gentlemen, its time to dance, so put on your dance shoes and grab a partner." The master of ceremony stated and pointed to the bands to play slow music.

"Yoruichi, dance with me." The men were fighting for her attention. "No, she is dancing with me." Yoruichi chuckled. Yes, she was surrounded by a large group of people and she was enjoying this but there was something missing, someone, to be exact. She wondered where little Byakuya bo would be? He was always up for such gatherings. That little boy, she chuckled, thinking of her memories of him. How she missed that little hot headed little boy who always made her smile with his arrogance and how naïve he was. That's when gold eyes meet purple. Yoruichi's heart immediately started pumping at super human rates. Byakuya was standing on the other side of the hall but she could see him, all so well. No. No? Nooooooooooo! That was Byakuya? That little hot headed punk was…. He was, no, she dreaded to say it, even think it but he was HOT! She was really gone for long. The years definitely had favoured him. She always thought that he would grow up to be some arrogant ugly douche but boy how wrong she was! He was taller, he had broad shoulders, his hair was loose now with a perfect shine to it and the way his lean strong body filled that suit made Yoruichi on the verge of drooling.

XXXXXXX

Byakuya finished the last drop of tequila. That woman always brought out the worst out him. Why now? She could have decided to stay where she was; it had been ten years for crying out loud. No goodbye, nothing and she thought he would be celebrating her return. He picked up his keys to his Ferrari and stood up from his chair. He looked to the crowd of dancing people who were having the time of their lives. He could not see Yoruichi anymore; she always had a habit of disappearing. He turned and headed for exist when he felt something poke him. When he turned around, he saw a smirking Yoruichi.

"My, my, my.,Byakuya." She scanned his more then fit manly form that filled that tuxedo, appreciating the view in front of her. "Haven't you grown?" Byakuya scanned her as well but he was not as apparent as Yoruichi. She wore a beautiful elegant red dress that did wonders to the curves of her body and her hair was in a bun showing off her stunning features of her face. Her hair was definitely longer and he didn't know which hairstyle he liked better, short or long. The eye liner that she wore made her cat like eyes more prominent. She wore little make up but it didn't matter because she did not need to.

"Yoruichi." He said sternly trying his best to keep his cool. This woman, this woman always made him lose his cool. Just one simple word from her mouth or just her presence could set him off. Yoruichi couldn't even believe it. His voice was so deep and just so masculine? That voice, his voice cracked like hell and now it was even deeper then her fathers. Then last time she heard him speck, her voice was deeper then his, he used to speck like a girl. But now that voice made her feel like taking off her panties.

"You were leaving without saying goodbye." Yoruichi asked timidly yet there was confident smirk on her face.

"I..I" Why was he getting speechless with her .He was sounding like a little kid again. He had to show her that he was a man now, not someone she could mock any longer. "It's getting late. I have to go" He was cut off. Great, now he sounded like he was running away.

"Not before you dance with me." She immediately dragged to the dance floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. Byakuya was silently unconformable with this closeness. It had been a while since a woman had been this close and it actually felt nice. She smelt nice too. She looked in him the eye as they danced to the slow music. Men were jealous that she was dancing with Byakuya and girls annoyed that Yoruichi was dancing with the man of their dreams. Byakuya was like a statue on the dance floor and it was Yoruichi showing off her classy moves. It was a well known fact that most Shihouins could dance.

"Lighten up Byakuya. It's a New Year for crying out loud." She was still moving her body against a stiff Byakuya. "

"You know I don't dance." Byakuya said sternly but could not help but watch in awe as Yoruichi swayed her body.

" Come on.." She smirked at him. "It's been ten years. You should have learned a move or two."

"Well I am a special case." Byakuya said. "Like I said before I have to leave."He was really getting impatient.

"Okay. How about this?" She raised her index finger and tapped it on his nose. "One dance and you can go."

"I.." He was immediately cut off.

"Just one." She said timidly.

" Just one." He said seriously making sure she understood that one, meant one. He put his hands gently on her hips and she put her arms on his shoulders. Smelling his strong cologne that smelt so good.

"You don't seem that happy to see me. " Yoruichi said as their bodies swayed to the music .

"What do you want me to say, Yoruichi?" He face was nonchalant. "I missed you and it's great to have you back." He questioned.

"Ahhmm." She chuckled " Let me see. Yes!" She was stating facts. "Why should I lie, I missed my family, friends ,you." She was laughing at her self because of such an admission.

"We'll the feeling is not mutual." Byakuya said. "These ten years that you were gone I actually forgot about your existence." Byakuya said spitefully. " It makes no difference that you are here.

"Ouch." Yoruichi winced pretending to be in pain and giggled. Why was so funny damn it. Byakuya thought. Why was he losing his cool? This woman, this woman… "

"Boy , haven't you gone cold." Yoruichi replied.

" It's been ten years. Get used to it. That boy that you used to know ,no longer exists." He twirled her around and her hands were back on his chest.

"True." She smirked at him. "But I don't know which I like better. The snotty little hot headed, dangerously tempered brat." She ate him up with her eyes. "Or this sexy, handsome cold man in front of me." She leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "I won't lie, this new cold, emotionally detached Byakuya is such a turn on. I like" Byakuya stopped dancing and his heart beat so loud, he could hear it in his ears. He was getting nervous as well as confused. She was so close that her breasts were in contact with his chest and you didn't need a rocket scientist to know that their dancing was pretty intimate. He felt blood rush to his groin. This was not right, so, why was he feeling this way. There was just something about this moment. Sure he had danced with her plenty of times when he was a kid but this was different. The way that they danced it was like their bodies were moving as one. He immediately let go of the hips and stepped away from her.

"I..." He looked at her and saw the confusion in her eyes "I have to go." He took out his car keys. "Happy New Year." He bowed politely and headed straight to the exit.

Yoruichi looked confused for half a second before Lin came to join her. "You bitch, you scared him off." She laughed

"I did, didn't I?" Yoruichi shrugged.

"Yoruichi dance me." Tasuki took her into his arms and Yoruichi complied securing him in her arms. The night was still young and so was she. 29 was not that bad; at least she was not in her thirties right? As long as she had the looks of a 21 year old, she was okay. She probably go to a club after this and party hard. I mean what sort of New Year would start without a party? Indeed Home was always best, especially when you had people like Byakuya to return to. This will be fun. She thought to herself and danced the night away. All of a sudden she had a New Year resolution.

**_YAY..They finally met! Woho! HOPE U ENJOYED THAT! I Try; I try so you know what sup! Thank for reading and since I been so nice for updating this story the past several days, make a new years resolution of being NICE. U can start by telling me what you think and hitting me up with a review! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE! HAPPY NEW YEAR DARLINGS!_**


End file.
